


Hide-and-seek

by everytuesday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Stream of Consciousness, Teen Talk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Дом на площади Гриммо — хорошее, но не лучшее место для пряток.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды HP Het&Gen.  
> Спасибо за правки Likoris и Sputnik29.

 

 

 

\- 1 -

 

Альбус зашел внутрь и быстро поднялся вверх по крутой лестнице.

— Па-а-а-п! — крикнул он. Гоменум Ревелио подтвердил, что в доме не было ни души.

«И где, собственно, твои мозги? — Голос в его голове до боли напоминал Малфоевский. — Для таких вещей и существуют совы».

Он оглянулся и заметил, что вышеупомянутый Малфой так и стоит столбом, не пытаясь зайти внутрь.

— Да не жмись ты у порога, — подмигнул ему Ал. — Дом не кусается.

Скорпиус одарил его долгим не то насмешливым, не то недоверчивым взглядом.

Даже обжитой, дом на Гриммо выглядел мрачным и недружелюбным и хранил в себе безрадостную историю последних лет — впрочем, как и поместье Малфоев.

Окончив Хогвартс, они со Скорпом планировали поскорее съехать от родителей, поступить в Академию на целителей и подыскать квартиру в Косом: наверняка выйдет не так дорого, если станут платить вскладчину. Изучить рынок Ал для надежности доверил Скорпу — у него с арифмантикой всегда было не в пример лучше, да и его блондинистая башка и томный взгляд могли растопить сердце любого, даже самого циничного риелтора.

Он старался не подавать виду, но его сильно напрягал отказ Скорпа приехать в гости на каникулы и спасти Ала от бесконечной череды родственников — до этого момента. Они ведь друзья, так? Спрашивается, почему было не объяснить все сразу, чтобы он не надумал себе не весть что, теряясь в догадках?

Оказалось, по какой-то совершенно идиотской причине Скорп до чертиков боялся иметь дело с его родителями дольше, чем того требовало быстрое «здравствуйте, мистер Поттер, миссис Поттер» на вокзале Кингс-Кросс. И это человек, не струсивший в одиночку пойти против толпы гриффиндорцев, которые во главе с Джейми нараспев обзывали его сыном преступника.

Плюющий на мнение остальных Скорпиус странным образом уживался с другим — Скорпиусом Малфоем, который циклился на всякой ерунде, вроде традиций и старых семейных обидах. Ал до сих пор не понимал, зачем было избегать и игнорировать его первые несколько лет учебы. А главное, как Скорп, которого он знал сейчас, мог согласиться на уговоры мистера Малфоя держаться от Поттеров — всех и каждого, и от Уизли тоже — подальше.

Но закидоны Скорпа удивляли его постоянно. Даже если в них было свое «терпеть их не могу» очарование.

Даже если их отцы вели себя не менее странно.

Вспомнить хотя бы реакцию мистера Малфоя на приветствие и протянутую Алом руку — его растерянный, а после и вовсе не читаемый взгляд. Или отца, который менялся в лице каждый раз, когда Ал упоминал Скорпиуса.

Впрочем, отец не был против их дружбы, а на третьем курсе даже выступил с речью о «наступившем времени толерантности, которое досталось всем нам с большим трудом и в котором каждый должен подавать пример другому». Первокурсники в Большом зале были в восторге, но, слава Салазару, Ал пропустил первую неделю учебы по болезни и слышал эту историю — про мир, дружбу, Берти Боттс — лишь с чужих слов.

Он был не из тех, кому льстило повышенное внимание со стороны других, а любое появление отца в школе неизменно становилось событием — и тем еще испытанием для Ала. Вся эта лесть и шелуха только действовали ему на нервы, а желание ровнять всех отпрысков Уизли-Поттеров под одну гребенку и вовсе заставляло Ала скрежетать зубами от злости.

Иногда он замечал, что устроить мордобой со сломанным носом и сбитыми костяшками, не кажется ему таким уж позором для волшебника, как считало большинство слизеринцев.

Что ни говори, а кровь — не вода. В отличие от него, у Скорпиуса от одной мысли о решении проблем силой лицо кривилось так, словно его заставляли съесть дюжину ненавистных лакричных палочек. Пацифизм — неплохое качество для будущего работника Мунго.

«Купаться в славе фамилии, — подумал Ал, — это занятие лучше оставить Джейми».

Не стоило и говорить, что то, к чему он питал, питает и будет питать сильнейшую неприязнь, сыграло дурную шутку с его старшим братцем. Кому понравится быть под постоянным давлением? И кому в одиннадцать лет удастся справиться со свалившейся на голову популярностью, всеобщим обожанием и высокими ожиданиями? Ну, помимо отца.

Ал спустился вниз и буквально затолкнул Скорпа в дом — этому придурку только дай волю: все тепло выпустит. Внутрь успело намести несколько пригоршней снега.

Дом на Гриммо был древний как мир, и в ожидании, пока прогреются все комнаты, можно было провести свою старость. Казалось, дом испускал дух и оживал вновь лишь с появлением в нем волшебников.

— Все о’кей. — Скорп посмотрел на него.

И ох уж это взгляды Скорпиуса, выразительности которых позавидовали бы многие актеры «Глобуса»  _(1)_! Ала жутко веселил скепсис друга ко всему маггловскому и небританскому, так что в разговоре с ним он с мстительным удовольствием использовал как можно больше американских словечек и слэнга.

— Ну, практически, — Ал все же стушевался. — Дом пуст. Мама наверняка гостит у бабушки с дедом в Норе, отец снова задерживается на работе допоздна… А может, он с мамой и остальными в Норе, черт его знает.

Он отпустил плечо Скорпа — непонятно, когда вообще успел его сжать — и рукой указал на лестницу, ухмыляясь:

— Ну как, согласен разместиться в комнате Джейми? У нас здесь не дворец — комнат немного даже с отведенным под них чердаком. Все по-простому, сам понимаешь. Куда отцу с его маггловским прошлым до твоего родовитого предка…

Скорпиуса, кажется, отпустило, и от прежней зажатости не осталось и следа. Его голос звучал буднично, а лицо оставалось бесстрастным, когда он, словно принимая подачку, произнес:

— Каков хозяин, таков и дом, — Скорп сделал свою излюбленную театральную паузу, которая одновременно выводила Ала и веселила. — Я и не рассчитывал, что ты проявишь гостеприимство, отдашь мне лучшую кровать в этом клоповнике, а сам устроишься на полу. Потому что, знаешь ли, я уверен: спальня твоего брата полна сюрпризов. И это, не считая грязных носков и бесчисленной порнухи.

Вот выдаст что-то подобное и стоит, ждет, довольный собой до неприличия. У Ала даже руки зачесались, так захотелось стереть это выражение с лица Скорпиуса, но вместо драки они расхохотались как два безумца, и их смех наполнил собой непривычно пустой, словно застывший в тишине дом.

Отсмеявшись, Ал вытер выступившие на глаза слезы рукавом мантии и сказал:

— Пожалуй, удивлю тебя на сей раз и проявлю чуточку больше гостеприимства, чем завещал Салазар. Спать в Джеймсовой комнате буду я. — И, чтобы не дать Скорпиусу чересчур обрадоваться, быстро продолжил: — Правда, есть одно «но»: убираться придется самим. Хочу устроить предкам — и Джейми с Лилз — сюрприз. Кричер сдаст нас сразу же — тут без вариантов.

К его удивлению, Скорпиус не стал возмущаться, хотя «ворчун» было его вторым именем. Да что там, использовать бытовые чары или, того хуже, делать что-то своими драгоценными руками — сущий кошмар для Малфоя. Спасайся кто может, Третья Магическая не за горами!

Вместо этого Скорп посмотрел на него, улыбнулся непонятно чему и кивнул.

— Сюрприз так сюрприз. 

 

 

\- 2 -

 

 

В их доме слово «общительность» и «открытость» приобрели свой собственный, особый для их семьи, родственников и друзей смысл. Они означали постоянную неуловимую тягу к разговорам о том, о сем, а кроме того, к приключениям и неприятностям — куда же без них?

Ал подозревал, что дело в уникальной отцовской способности сплачивать вокруг себя похожих на него людей — подобное к подобному, и все в таком духе.

А он рос тихим, уделяющим внимание мелочам и страшно не любил когда ему докучают и, как следствие, старался не докучать другим. В их доме это качество быстро оценили по заслугам, и поначалу он сошелся не нем с Розой — дочкой дяди Рона и Гермионы. Почему-то все, кроме, быть может, самих Розы и Хью, обращались к ним именно так.

Роза тоже была внимательной (теперь Ал знал, что это было не чем иным, как культивированным педантизмом), любопытной (хотя и здесь Ал ошибался, поскольку любопытство Розы всегда проявлялось к книгами и никогда — к чему бы то ни было еще) и в меру раздражающей. Для девчонки, к которым он относился свысока в то время.

Познакомившись со Скорпиусом, Ал понял, что всякая отстраненность и нелюдимость познаются в сравнении: Скорпу общение будто бы не требовалось совсем. И это на фоне самого Ала и даже Хью, который всегда был тем еще тихушником.

Но так он считал тогда. Теперь, когда они со Скорпом были лучшими друзьями, а с Розой приятельствовали — и это был его максимум, — Ал знал, что Скорпиуса невозможно заткнуть, когда он загорался идеей, или если его захватывала та или иная область волшебной науки. Особенно колдомедицины.

Скорп говорил сбивчиво, страстно и перебить его было равноценно вызову на магическую дуэль. Хотя в такие моменты, как признавался себе Ал, прерывать Скорпа не слишком-то и хотелось. Слушать его было едва ли не интереснее, чем с ним же спорить.

Когда Ал впервые рассказал отцу, что собирается в Академию, причем не в аврорскую, а в ту, где учат на целителей, и не один, а со своим лучшим другом Скорпиусом, отец завелся.

Ал не любил с ним ругаться. Ни с кем не любил, если на то пошло — всегда существовали другие способы настоять на своем, — но тут и сам взбеленился, закричал в ответ и заявил, что не собирается, как Гарри, драть задницу в Министерстве.

В общем, говорил грубо и непочтительно и сглупил конкретно, не подумав и не взвесив все хорошенько. Салазар и Скорпиус были бы им недовольны — последний точно был.

Как и всегда в подобных ситуациях, за него вступилась мама, и они с отцом недолго оставались в ссоре.

Только потом, сидя на кровати, он вспомнил о Скорпе. С кем поведешься от того и наберешься, — и поведение Ала было тому ярким доказательством.

Через несколько дней отец остыл и даже извинился за то, что вспылил: «Ты уж прости. Понимал ведь, что для тебя карьера в Аврорате никогда не была мечтой, как для Джеймса, но все равно до последнего считал, что ты передумаешь».

Тогда Ал и решил выложить очередную новость-бомбу. О том, что после Хогвартса планирует съехать от них и жить отдельно. Во-первых, потому что так будет лучше для всех: у целителей ужасный ненормированный график, и в Академии расписание не лучше. А во-вторых, потому что он уже достаточно взрослый, да что там — совершеннолетний.

На это вспылила мама, но неожиданно затею одобрил отец. Гермиона — Ал услышал это еще на втором курсе, когда они семьями праздновали Ночь Гая Фокса — нередко обвиняла родителей в непоследовательности.

Ал не возражал. Поведение родителей, как правило, всегда играло в его пользу.

 

 

\- 3 -

 

 

Они сидели в гостиной, и Ал разливал огневиски по фарфоровым чашкам — трансфигурировать их или искать бокалы было лень.

От портрета Вальбурги не доносилось ни звука. Ей странным образом польстило официальное обращение Скорпиуса и растрогало их хоть и дальнее, но все же родство. То, что сам Ал учился на Слизерине, давало ему сто очков форы перед остальной семьей и делало едва ли не любимым правнуком в глазах Вальбурги.

— Как думаешь, он это всерьез? — мрачно спросил Скорп, затем сделал очередной глоток огневиски и забрался в кресло с ногами.

— Обувь хоть сними, придурок, мама не выносит грязи. Знаешь, она ведь сама все обустраивала и в порядок приводила. — И сам показательно стащил тяжелые ботинки, отлевитировав их в прихожую.

Оба замолчали. Скорп послушно повторил за ним.

— Ты ведь его знаешь. В смысле, мой отец — это тебе не Гарри Поттер. Он любитель строить пла-аны, — снова заговорил Скорп и усмехнулся. — Я раньше не рассказывал, но я ведь влюбился в Лили еще на пятом курсе. Она как-то остановила меня в коридоре — тебя искала. И голосом еще таким высокомерным произнесла: «Брату моему передай, чтобы почтил семью присутствием хотя бы на этих праздниках». И ушла, не оборачиваясь. А я, как привороженный, стоял и думал, какие у твоей сестры глаза обалденные. И веснушки, и нос, и кожа. А квиддичная форма как на ней сидит…

— Ты это, полегче давай, Скорпи-докси, без подробностей. Она мне сестра все-таки. Я ведь и… в морду дать могу, ясно? — Ал несильно ударил Скорпа по плечу и рассмеялся. Что-то его развезло с пол чашки огневиски, прямо как какого-нибудь первокурсника.

О влюбленности Скорпа он знал задолго до его сегодняшнего признания. Да и Лилз ему тогда все уши прожужжала. Повлияй, мол, на друга, чтобы сделал первый шаг.

Но пытаться влиять на Скорпа — дохлый номер. Сестре он, правда, ничего такого не сказал. Девчонке этого не объяснить, влюбленной без памяти сестре — тем более.

Скорп посмотрел на него слегка расфокусированным взглядом.

— Так вот, мой отец словно продолжает жить временами Мерлина и Морганы. Он уже тогда и жену мне подыскал и с семьей Берков обо всем договорился. И ведь я честно пытался крутить с ней роман, сблизиться как-то, ну, ты помнишь... Но ведь Эванна — стерва натуральная.

Ал кивнул. У пьяного Малфоя менялась и артикуляция, и речь. Где-то у Джейми должна была заваляться колдокамера… Как раз для таких случаев.

— А потом твоя сестра стала встречаться с этим придурком из Хаффлпаффа. Ну кто вообще встречается с хаффлпаффцем, скажи мне? Такая клевая девчонка, талантливый охотник, да простит меня наша бездарная квиддичная команда…

— А за это стоит выпить, мистер Малфой. Поднимите свою, э-э… чашку, — перебил его Ал, и они сделали по хорошему глотку, опустошив их импровизированные бокалы.

— Хорошо хоть недолго пришлось объяснять этому Макмиллану, чтобы прекратил Лили мозги пудрить. И вот — к моему седьмому курсу, Ал! — мы наконец встречаемся. И отец наши отношения, вроде как, одобрил. Да что там, они даже с твоим отцом эту новость обсудили. И обмыли, насколько мне известно. Слышал я их ругань по камину, а про встречу в «Дырявом котле» вся Магическая Британия знает — из-за статьи в «Пророке». Но знаешь что, Ал? Фарс это был. Папочка поулыбался, наладил, хм… контакт с Гарри Поттером, а неделю назад, прямо перед каникулами взял и написал, что уже договорился с каким-то стародавним другом семьи в Дурмстранге, и после Хога я отправлюсь к нему в подмастерье. И кем? Зельеваром!

Ал заново разлил огневиски по кружкам, одним махом ополовинил содержимое своей и только после этого сказал:

— Ну охереть теперь. Пиздец и драккловы яйца на десерт.

Скорп хмыкнул.

— Ты в курсе, что джентльмены, к тому же из семей «священных двадцати восьми», так не выражаются, ага, Алли-джарви? Хотя тебе простительно, ты же не из них, — Скорп невесело усмехнулся. — Главное, что сейчас я с тобой охереть как согласен. Прощай — Академия, прощай — милая квартирка в Косом, прощай — Лили, прощай — будущее. Как я ей скажу? Да как я тебе-то сейчас говорю?

Скорп закрыл лицо руками. Конечно, он не плакал, ничего такого — всего-навсего обычная склонность Малфоя к подростковой драме.

Они снова замолчали, но на сей раз тишина казалась гнетущей. Краем уха Ал слышал причитания портрета Вальбурги: прабабка блюла чистоту языка не меньше чистоты крови.

— А что твоя мама? — наконец произнес Ал, пусть и знал, что Астория, в отличие от его мамы, мало что решала в семье Скорпа. Спросить стоило в любом случае: создающая впечатление холодной отстраненности, миссис Малфой оказалась доброй и приятной женщиной и, казалось, искренне симпатизировала Алу.

— Салазар правый, Ал! Ты вообще о чем? Ну что могла сказать мама, если отец уже все решил, — покачал головой Скорп. — Если он что надумал, его не переубедить.

Ал решил, что это — главное сходство мистера Малфоя и Скорпа. Как и Ала — с отцом.

— И главное — повод-то какой нашел! Видите ли в Дурмстранге мне будет лучше. Снова завел пластинку о тлево… — Скорп запнулся. — Блевотворном... В общем, об ужасном влиянии Поттеров на нашу семью. Да он ведь сидит в поместье, собирает хреновы темномагические артефакты и не чешется! Не знаю, как раньше, но за всю жизнь я и авроров-то видел дважды — твой отец не в счет, — и оба раза в «Дырявом котле» за пинтой эля. Отцовское поведение начинает походить на маниакальный синдром: отправить меня на другой конец света, чтобы что? Оградить от Поттеров? Драко Малфой болен — диагностирую как будущий целитель. Если, конечно, слово «будущий» еще уместно.

— Скорп, не в защиту этой ереси про Дурмстранг, но если для тебя он находится в жопе мира, то тебе и правда стоит ехать, — Ал усмехнулся. — Побывать где-нибудь, кроме Англии. Удивлен, как ты только гимн себе под нос не напеваешь…

— Что напеваю?

Он, конечно, мудак редкостный, но что, если любые проблемы и неприятности ему всегда было легче перевести в шутку?

— Ой, да забей. В смысле, забудь. Маггловское слово. Означает песню такую. Патриотическую. Боже, храни Королеву... Восстань и разгони наших врагов… Все в таком духе.

— А что, звучит неплохо. Сочинительский талант Шляпы, к примеру, давно сдулся, да и «Ведуньи» уже не те, — Скорп хмыкнул и уселся по-турецки, точно какой-нибудь восточный маг на ковре-самолете. — Вот возьму и создам рок-группу. Твой братец, вроде, на гитаре неплохо играет — будет гитаристом. Я, понятное дело, вокалист. Ты можешь встать на бэк-вокал. Вряд ли даже тебе под силу испортить мой чарующий баритон.

Ал заржал. Натурально. Ну Скорп и дурак наивный.

— Скорп, у Джейми, конечно, немало талантов… — смеясь, заявил он. Скорп нахмурился и Ал поспешил исправиться: — А у тебя и того больше! Но... Думаю, вокал и игра на всем, кроме моих нервов, это не твое. Да и когда девчонки в слизеринской гостиной трепались о том, как здорово Джейми «бренчит на гитаре». Не могу сказать наверняка… Хотя нет, я-то как раз могу! Это был этот, ну, как его… эвфемизм, вот.

Скорп поперхнулся. Его и без того сильно вело от алкоголя, а уж разговоры про сексуальные похождения Джеймса… Ал негромко выругался. Он уже не был уверен, так ли на самом деле хороша оказалась затея грабануть отцовские запасы огневиски.

— Новости — хуже некуда, а ты ржешь, скотина. Нет бы пожалеть, приголубить, совет дружеский дать, в конце концов. Ты же без меня, вон, сопьешься, или драконью оспу подцепишь — с вашей-то Поттеровской удачливостью.

— Если хочешь знать, что я думаю, у меня для тебя всего один совет: поговори с отцом. Я вообще не понимаю, что ты здесь делаешь, когда можешь...

Ал замолчал. Ответ пришел слишком внезапно, чтобы отреагировать по-другому, и он разозлился не на шутку.

— Ясно. И как я сразу не догадался. — Чашка звякнула в его руке, но прямо сейчас Ала мало заботила сохранность маминого свадебного сервиза. — А я все гадал, с чего вдруг ты изменил себе и согласился приехать. Трусишь, а, Малфой?

Сердце пустилось вскачь, кровь прилила к щекам. Ал был в бешенстве.

Скорп ведь не ожидал, что они как ни в чем не бывало продолжат треп о всякой ерунде, правда?

— Сидишь здесь, огневиски лакаешь, ухмыляешься, а сам зассал слово против отца сказать. Знаешь что, Скорпиус? А иди-ка ты в жопу. В смысле, в Дурмстранг. Может быть, именно там тебе и место.

Малфой слушал его, не пытаясь перебить или оправдаться, и это только сильнее выводило Ала из себя. Его инфантильность. Нежелание действовать. Словно Скорп не давал сдачи, а, наоборот, подставляя вторую щеку.

Ал сильнее сжал кулаки, чтобы не поддаться искушению — врезать этому мудаку по его холеной роже. Кажется, это что-то вроде рока для Малфоев — получать по лицу.

Лицо Скорпа по-прежнему казалось отстраненным, а затем он не слишком грациозно поднялся с кресла и пошел к лестнице. Босой, в мантии, сидевшей наперекосяк, и раскрасневшийся, как постоянный клиент «Кабаньей головы». Картина маслом.

— Эй-эй, герой! — Ал подскочил к нему, подхватив как раз в тот момент, когда Скорп чуть не навернулся с лестницы. — Я тут пытаюсь растормошить тебя, но ты же знаешь все лучше всех, да? Легче языком передо мной чесать, чем сказать то же самое отцу. Знаешь, он ведь любит тебя, придурка, должен понять. И, не знаю… прислушаться? Шанс такой точно есть. — Ал улыбнулся. — Да представить тебя в Гильдии даже у Хью воображения не хватит! Тем более, с этой загадочной аурой зельевара тебе девчонки прохода не дадут, а Лили ревнивая — жуть. Даже к братьям, а насчет тебя у бедняжки совсем крышу сносит. Она мамин Летучемышиный сглаз знаешь как улучшила? Да ее упекут в Азкабан за убийство твоих поклонниц, а тебе придется на свиданки с ней не в парк, а в камеру ходить. Определенно не такого будущего я бы хотел для сестры и лучшего друга.

Скорп повернулся. Упрямый, гордый. Только его поза — хрупкая, надломленная, какая-то не мальчишеская даже, ненадолго вернула Ала в то время, когда они были первокурсниками, и Скорп, игнорируя насмешки, читал книги по арифмантике, истории магии, гербологии, сидя прямо на полу возле слизеринского камина, а когда поднимал взгляд, то смотрел на всех так же, как на Ала сейчас. Волком.

— Я всего лишь хочу сказать: хорош играть в прятки, ладно? Все будет о’кей. Может быть, твой отец еще не понял, что для тебя лучше. Черт, да если бы хоть кто-то знал, что и для кого лучше! Может быть, он сам заигрался в прятки и не видит, что тебя достало прятаться за фамилией — меня, честно сказать, тоже, — и что ты готов искать свой путь.

Ал поморщился от эмоциональности сказанного: огневиски развязало ему язык, а он не зря всегда старался помалкивать.

Хорошо еще, что Скорп не повелся на его пьяную отповедь. Только уставился на свои ноги — босые, наверняка коченеющие ноги — и не то решил приберечь сарказм до лучших времен, не то задумался, настанут ли такие времена в принципе. А может, это все воображение Ала? Попробуй разбери этих Малфоев.

Когда Скорп наконец поднял голову, Ал даже не сразу сообразил, к кому он обращается и о чем речь:

— Так что там с сюрпризом? Думаю, он не займет слишком много нашего времени, потому что, знаешь ли, у меня с отцом намечается серьезный разговор. И лучше, если мы не испортим маме настроение в Рождество.

Ал посмотрел на Скорпа в ответ. Он не мог видеть себя со стороны, но надеялся, что его ответная улыбка и рука на плече Скорпа говорят лучше слов.

 _Все получится_.

Если искать, а не прятаться.

 

 

**Примечание:**

1\. Театр «Глобус» — один из самых известных драматических театров Лондона.


End file.
